


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°31 : « Velléités (#2) »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anidala, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Gen Ships, Jedi Code Study, Now it's Anakin's turn to give us feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Il avait intégré l'Ordre Jedi bien trop vieux. Les Maîtres l'avaient su, il l'avait rapidement compris alors que ses premières années d'apprentissage semblaient tourner à la catastrophe.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°31 : « Velléités (#2) »

**Author's Note:**

> On continue cette série avec une autre analyse du Code ! Duo Obi-Wan Kenobi / Anakin Skywalker, et toujours le point de vue du Padawan.

Rares furent les fois où Obi-Wan partagea les détails de ses années en tant que Padawan. Il récitait souvent les leçons qu'il en avait tirées, mais jamais le contexte dans lequel elles avaient été apprises. Difficile pour Anakin, alors, de mesurer ses propres actions face à une échelle humaine et proche, parce que la seule échelle qu'il possédait alors était le Code, et les ouvrages de référence que des Maîtres instruits avaient laissés en héritage à l'Ordre.

 

_Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._

 

Cette maîtrise de base n'était toujours pas son fort, réalisa Anakin, lorsqu'il atteignit le rang de Chevalier. Des remontrances lui étaient adressées, par différentes personnes, à un rythme au moins hebdomadaire.

 

Peut-être le Conseil Jedi avait-il eu raison de refuser son intégration, alors qu'il était déjà âgé de neuf ans, et qu'il était déjà imprégné d'un fort besoin de ressentir pour se sentir vivre ? Cela aurait pu lui épargner des années d'un apprentissage strict... qui n'avaient débouché sur rien du tout.

 

_Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance._

 

Anakin ne s'était jamais senti une âme studieuse. Et Obi-Wan lui répétait régulièrement qu'il devrait concentrer d'abord son esprit sur un examen de lui-même, avant de tenter d'apprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

 

Anakin était terrorisé à l'idée de trouver en lui-même quelque chose d'incompatible avec ce qui faisait un bon Jedi. Il avait peur d'échouer. Personne ne prêta attention à son désarroi... excepté Palpatine.

 

_Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._

 

Difficile de se rappeler de ce verset, alors qu'il goûtait aux plaisirs charnels en compagnie de Padmé... Ou qu'il ressentait un brasier d'amour au milieu de sa poitrine, chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur elle...

 

Douloureusement, ce commandement lui revenait à l'esprit, lorsqu'il se rappelait de cette nuit d'horreur au camp Tusken... Culpabilisant alors ses actions, entreprises dans la haine et la rage les plus pures.

 

_Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie._

 

Qu'était-ce alors que cette sensation de panique, d'incohérence, qui se tordait au creux de son estomac ? L'angoisse d'échouer, doublée d'une inattention – volontaire ou non – de ses proches, des Maîtres Jedi, à son mal-être, le privait de toute disposition à atteindre l'harmonie intérieure recherchée par tout Jedi.

 

Anakin ne se sentait pas à sa place dans l'Ordre, et personne ne semblait disposé à l'aider dans cette difficulté majeure. Remontrances constantes du Conseil, attachement maladif à Padmé, éloges flatteuses mais accentuant sa confusion, de la part de Palpatine... Regards réprobateurs d'Obi-Wan...

 

Tout le portait vers une velléité de partir, de fuir, de quitter ce navire en train de couler... Sauf que le navire, c'était lui, et il ne trouvait aucune âme charitable pour s'en occuper, le réparer, et le remettre à flot...

**Author's Note:**

> Pauvre Anakin... S'il avait été en capacité de communiquer avec son fandom, il aurait obtenu toute l'aide dont il avait besoin, et “le navire n'aurait pas chaviré dans les eaux obscures”. T.T


End file.
